


The Senses, Switch, Lost, Food, Animals

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: More Drabbles, more lusting.
Series: the drabble affairs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Kudos: 15





	The Senses, Switch, Lost, Food, Animals

08 – Taste.

It was so close he could practically taste it. The tension had been building up, the string in him tightening until he thought he would scream. It was all around him, in his nostrils, on the tip off his tongue.

Illya closed his eyes and prayed for control, prayed for something, anything to happen before he exploded. He wondered if Napoleon felt the same. He wondered if Napoleon ever licked his lips in frustration and need.

Not Napoleon. The man spoke calm control and finally Illya could stand it no more and snapped, “Napoleon, must you wear so much cologne?”

09 – Scent

“It’s all yours.”

Napoleon glanced up from a tangle of notes. Illya was wearing a thin blue robe and was busy toweling his hair dry. Napoleon could practically see the outline of Illya’s body and he hurried averted his eyes.

“Thanks!” He grabbed his kit and practically ran into the still steamy bathroom. 

Turning on the shower, Napoleon carefully stepped into the tub and under the water. Then he froze. Just for a moment, a familiar scent caught his nose, a smell that only came from another man. Napoleon smiled. _Illya jacked off in the shower. That’s interesting. But why?_

10 – Touch

“Hold on, partner.” Napoleon twisted his fingers through Illya’s and he nodded tightly. They hadn’t seen the ambush until they were in the middle of it. Two agents weren’t as lucky as Illya. He mentally laughed at that as the real thing was impossible.

Napoleon’s hand shifted, pressing his handkerchief tighter against Illya’s wound, frowning as Illya gasped. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

“Bleeding?” Illya mumbled weakly. “You?”

“Watching you bleed, I guess.” Napoleon waved to an approaching medic.

“Thought you had a date.”

Napoleon brushed the sweat-caked hair from Illya’s brow and smiled down at him. “I do.”

Prompt 11 – Cause and Effect.

“Illya, if you keep it up, you are going to pull out your stitches.” He watched his partner struggled to tug on his pants. “Let me help you.”

“I’ve been dressing myself for years, Napo…” Illya’s voice caught and his hand went to his side.

“Told you.” Napoleon slipped in and slid Illya’s pants up. Reflectively he reached for Illya’s fly and Illya’s hand covered his. Napoleon became quite aware of the hardness beneath his fingers.

“What we have here is a case of cause and effect.” Napoleon wet his lips nervously. “Do you want to be cause or effect?”

12 – Switch

“Are you sure about this, Napoleon?”

“Not really. Are you?”

“Well, it’s not as if we’ve never done this before.”

“True, but not with each other. It feels a bit odd, that’s all. If there is to be a first time, it’s good that it’s with someone I trust.”

“Right back at you. Can you move your hand a bit lower?”

“I’m sorry. I suppose it’s just a matter of closing our eyes and pretending.”

“I have no desire to pretend, Napoleon. Not anymore”

“All right, people!” The dance instructor shouted. “Now switch and let your partner lead the dance.”

013 – Lost

They’d been wandering, for at least an hour. Every turn seemed to dead end and every minute that passed put them one step closer to being discovered.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Illya muttered. “I never get lost.”

“I only have once, but it was so worth it. Lost my way and lost my heart.”

“Is this really the time for this exchange, Napoleon?”

“Haven’t you ever gotten lost like that, Illya?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Perhaps. Turn here.”

“Which way?”

“Why, the way that leads you back to your heart.”

“Too late. I’m already there.”

Illya’s responding grin was blinding.

014 – Food

They sat in a small Italian restaurant, menus in hands. “What looks good to you?” Napoleon asked.

“Everything from where I’m sitting,” Illya answered, but he wasn’t looking at the menu. He was studying

Napoleon. “Why, Napoleon, you are blushing.”

“My sunburn.” Napoleon signaled for the waiter who came immediately to their table.

“Are you ready to order?” the man asked Illya.

“I will have to shrimp scampi, with antipasto to start, a salad to follow and a Napoleon for dessert.”

The man hid his smile. “This is an Italian restaurant, sir, we don’t have napoleons.”

“Ah, but I do.”

015 – Animals

They were lying in bed, their skin slick with sweat and their expressions sated and sleepy. Yet they couldn’t rest. If they were discovered together, there would be trouble. Not from Waverly as the man was all knowing, but it behooved them to keep their relationship from their fellow agents.

“Animals have it good.”

“Why do you say that?”

“They never had to worry offending someone’s delicate sense of propriety. If they want to have sex, they do.”

“As do we.”

“When we can’t get caught.”

“That’s the best way. It keeps it private and ours.”

“Sentimentalist.”

“For you? Always.”


End file.
